Boulversement
by Kurienna
Summary: Four Swords Manga - ShadowXVio - By simply falling in love with his shadow, Vio changes everything and rewrites the plot completely by wavering into the darkness of his heart.


Vio wasn't sure of what time it was but he was sure that it was past sunset, or was that simply the effect that the Lost Woods was having on him? He wasn't sure right now and he didn't really care too much to know. The only thing that was coming to his mind right now was that he absolutely had to get back to the others. However, he couldn't figure out where he was going; every part of the forest looked almost exactly the same, right down to the positioning of the trees and the enemies. Vio, however, was being smart enough to make changes as he passed trees so that he knew where he was going. It wasn't helping that on top of all of that, there were monsters all around that were trying to attack him. Of course Vio was able to deal with them with ease, but that wasn't the point.

He was lost and he sure as hell couldn't find a way out.

The violet Link was frustrated, but kept his calm as best as he could as he slashed through the enemies that blocked in way.

"It's no use...," he muttered under his breath. "I'm lost...these monsters aren't any help, either...," his voice was breathless from traveling for so long, how long had it even been since he entered the forest? It felt like hours had past, but he was sure that it was less than that. He was drained, and he had to rest but he had to go on. Then again, wouldn't he be better off if he at least gave his feet some rest? And so the war between his stubborn nature and the need to relax made him give him and fall down to the ground, only for him to jump back up in an uncharacteristically clumsy manner.

Vio let out a surprised cry as he collected his balance again, and the hero turned to look at what he nearly sat on. Ah, a Deku, was it?

"Be quiet – pi!" One Deku spoke up, giving Vio what he could only think of as a glare. "Here, we must be respectful to our boss – pi! _Move it_, you – pi!" Well, this was an awfully rude Deku, but Vio bit back any snide remarks he had. Boss? He could only be talking about Vaati, but regardless he felt compelled to ask.

"Boss?" He questioned, bringing his hand to his head as he thought. "Boss...you mean Vaati? So he was the one to mess up the forest." He thought it was only logical, there was no other evil in the land after all.

"What's a 'Vaati' – pi? We don't know anything about that," one of the Dekus said, which caused the violet Link to stop, take his hand away from his head, and stare at them. "Our leader is the Great Ganon – pi," the Deku finished, and even though Vio had even more questions now he decided it best not to say anything further.

Hm...Ganon...

The boy walked along, and as he walked he continued to mumble to himself – not like anyone would hear him, right?

"I've heard that name before..." he started, trying to think of _where_he heard that name. "It's a name that's been passed down in legends that comes from the Gerudo tribe...hm..." the boy stopped in his tracks and he brought his free hand to his chin. "Weird...why would monsters like Dekus be praising a Gerudo?" For once, Vio was actually rather stumped. He didn't know terribly much about these things...maybe the other three knew something?

Now he had more of an incentive to look for the others.

"I have to hurry out and let them know!" He said, though his voice was louder now, probably a bit too loud, but he didn't really care too much. Vio sprinted into a run, but something stopped him. A familiar voice...

"Is it _really _important for them to know?" The voice, a very chilling voice that sounded like a darker version of his own. It could only be – but where was he? Vio stopped in his tracks, and looked up towards the source of the voice and sure enough. There, high up in a tree with his arms crossed was -

"Shadow Link!" He said out loud in surprise, though he knew he was only pointing out the obvious. Great, he really didn't need to get involved with him right now. Too bad he couldn't keep his mouth shut, maybe if he didn't talk to himself he would be able to go unnoticed. Vio scoffed at the thought, unlikely.

Light blue eyes watched as the darker reflection of himself jumped down from the tree, arms folded. He was graceful in his descent, in a weird way and Vio had to shake that stupid thought from his head. The purple hero glared at his shadow self, though Shadow didn't pay that any mind. Or he didn't notice, either one.

"What's the point in telling them? Nothing will change, they'll just keep on fighting. They won't listen to you at all," Shadow said as he walked in the opposite direction Vio was facing. "And where are you in all of this? Stuck trying to keep them from their petty arguments. You're better off on your own, it's only a matter of time until you realize it...or have you already realized that?" The Shadow stopped and turned to face the hero, a calm expression on his features. It strangely nice to see him like that, but the words that were coming out his mouth were infuriating. Vio gripped the handle of his sword tight, his expression harsh.

"I see what you're trying to do," Vio spat out, his words full of contempt. In a swift movement, he pointed his sword at Shadow Link. He was a bit disappointed that it didn't hit him, but that disappointment was nothing compared to the added annoyance of how calm the shadow was. "I'm not falling for that," the boy added, though did he really have to say that? Of course, it was to convince Shadow Link, or maybe himself? Nevermind, he was thinking too much.

Vio continued to watch his shadow as he brought one finger to brush the blade of the sword away, and again, Shadow Link had to open his mouth, "You and I are similar, don't you think so?" The question was jarring, and it cause Vio's expression to soften. What was he getting at now? He was still trying the same thing, that was for certain, but now...Vio was actually curious what Shadow was going to say next.

"You're the only one of them who can actually see the big picture, like myself," Shadow continued on. "Everything – the good, the bad, you see it all and you think about it all. That's more than the others do and they'll never see the things you do. They're too busy relaying on you for such things."

Slowly, Vio took his sword away from Shadow, who walked towards him. In response, Vio stepped back. Shadow may have a point but that didn't mean he was letting his guard down. Vio was ready to strike if needed.

"Shut up," Vio spat the words out, trying to glare as harsh as he was at the start, but it wasn't working too well and – was Shadow trying not to laugh? Okay, this was a bit annoying.

"They don't want to hear your opinion, they only care about themselves. They just fight, argue, and go on their merry way," Shadow continued on, acting like Vio wasn't fazing him at all, which wasn't surprising. Shadow was immune to all words. Vio glanced over at his shoulder when he felt Shadow's touch there, and for a brief moment Vio mused on how much it felt just as rough as his own – maybe rougher – before the annoyance set back in and he glared back at his Shadow. Obviously, Shadow was almost laughing at him.

"_I_ want to hear what you have to say," the shadow added. "Think about it, we could be such a great team. Don't you want to be free of them? Who needs such worthless nobodies like them. You're so much better than _all_of them," he was closer now, and Vio was no longer glaring now. His shadow had more than enough points, and it was slowly starting to get to him. He didn't really need them, didn't he? They were always getting into fights and wasn't that the reason that the ended up separated in the first place?

"Come on, join me," Shadow said, his voice darker now as he melted into a more shadowy figure. "We'll work wonders together, you and I."

Vio couldn't believe himself for what he did next. He let go of the handle of his sword – his Four Sword, the symbol of his heroism as soon as a thought struck him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's better like this. I'm better than them, anyway," Vio said, and he was a little disgusted with himself but at the same time he...wasn't. Shadow Link grinned from ear to ear, and went to stand beside his new "companion", arm around his shoulders.

"I knew you'd see it my way," the shadow stated, a smirk curling onto his features and laughter in his voice.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>The two walked, and all the time Shadow kept on talking and talking. He was close to Vio the entire time, his arm never leaving his counterpart's shoulders. Vio was halfheartedly listening, instead focusing on his own<p>

"...Just do as I say, and you'll be fine. I don't want my new ally to get slaughtered in the castle, now!" The shadow laughed, and Vio glanced from the ground and up to Shadow Link.

"Are we going to Hyrule Castle?" Vio asked, assuming that that was their destination. It only made sense; last he saw the castle was under the control of Vaati.

Or maybe...it was under Ganon's control? He thought, though he wasn't going to mention that. Not yet at least.

"Of course I am! It's not too far of a walk, either. If you know where you're going that is," Shadow said, giving Vio a look that flat out told him he was laughing at how he was lost before.

"I just don't know the area," Vio muttered under his breath. Sure, he read a few things about the Lost Woods but he didn't actually _know_the area. He didn't expect it to be so confusing, though maybe if he had the others with him he'd be able to get out of it easier...

Then again...they _would _just be fighting, wouldn't they? Blue would hit Red and make him cry which would make Green scold him, which would then lead to them fighting. No, he probably wouldn't get any further. Why was he evening thinking about them right now? Shadow Link had a point, a very good point that was annoying.

His shadow laughed at him, causing the hero to stop thinking about the others. Shadow Link had a childish, but maniacal, laugh...it was a little strange, but Vio found himself thinking that it was a little endearing for whatever strange reason. That laugh was one of the ways Shadow Link differed from himself and the others, at least, he knew that much.

Suddenly, Shadow took his arm away from Vio's shoulders and instead grabbing his wrist. Shadow jerked Vio forward and ran.

"Wha -," he managed to spit out as he tried to keep up. Shadow Link simply grinned at him, and then looked forward.

"The shadows won't be waiting forever. We have to hurry!" He said, though his voice was free of any care if they were late or not.

Vio realized Shadow Link was strange and impulsive, maybe even a little hard to understand.

This would make for an interesting partnership.


End file.
